babarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost for a Day
Synopsis Babar's health is in question when he accredits his strange behavior to mysterious visits from the Old Elephant Kings ghost. Plot Everyone in the castle is having a busy morning. Pom, Alexander, Queen Celeste, Pompadour, and King Babar were at the dining room and they were all making a schedule for a day. Babar was having a short breakfast and Pom, Alexander, and Flora were having breakfast too, along with Celeste and Pompadour. At 8 o'clock, everyone left the dinning room to start their day. Babar kissed each of them, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander, and almost Pompadour a goodbye, before Pompadour asks Babar to save it for Queen Celeste. Babar, Pompadour, and Cornelius were working busy as usual. Pompadour said that being busier for each day is a progress. While they were working, Isabelle, the only elephant who is not busy at that time, tells Babar about a picnic at the beach because of a nice sunny day. Babar said that he did not have a time to notice and said that today is not possible. Pompadour later said that Babar needs to prepare a speech for a Anniversary of Celesteville for the day after tomorrow. When Isabelle suggested that he can have it next week instead, Babar said that it is impossible and said that the Anniversary is a very important day, as in Celesteville's birthday. Cornelius and Pompadour also explained to Isabelle about the Anniversary. They later talked about the Old king (the King before Babar and when Babar was still young just like Isabelle) and life when the Old king was still alive. Before Cornelius and Pompadour and Babar went back to work, Babar wished saying "If only he could have seen it all before he passed on". While Babar was working late tired at night alone as usual, he heard a strange sound, before Celeste came in. Babar missed dinner and while Celeste got home late, the children had dinner with Madame. Babar and Celeste looked out the window and reminded the time when they were just children, living in Jungle. Almost right after Celeste and Babar finished talking, the strange sound came out of almost nowhere. Babar did hear it but Celeste did not. Babar went back to work before Celeste went to finish her job and told him not to stay up too late. Babar kept on working all night. Eventually he fell asleep, but soon woke up when the window blew open and when he heard a noise. When he closed the window, he saw the fireplace lit up by itself. He then saw the rocking chair rocking itself but soon saw someone on the rocking chair. Babar could not believe in his eyes. It is the old king in a ghost. When the old king accidentally knocked out the chair and Babar tried to put it back in position, he could not see the king at all. The old king was staring at the window thinking that the hunter is back. Babar showed the electricity to the old king, where the old king explained that night was for sleeping and only day was for working. While Babar was showing the electricity to the old king, Cornelius came in and asked Babar who was he talking to. Babar did explained but it was hard because only Babar can see the old king and the old king was gone. As Babar was ready to go to bed, the rocking chair was rocking and the fireplace was burning again. The next morning, while Babar was having tea and his wife left him after asking if he was ok, he saw the old king again, just like last night. It was not his imagination, even though no one else can see the old king. When the old king tried to went on to get some Bamboo shoots, Babar explained to him about the kitchen and the dining room they are at, but soon got into an accident because the old king had a hard time adjusting them. Meanwhile, Cornelius explained to Pompadour how Babar met the old king. When they approached at the dining room, they were surprised to see Babar acting strangely. While Pompadour was worried about Babar's speech as in talking to the old king, Cornelius was worried more about Babar's health. Babar asked questions for himself about the old king he met, as he is staring to himself at his room. The old king appeared again and later moved into the music room. Babar trumpeted as the old king did and told Babar to try it. Pompadour and Cornelius came by to the music room and Pompadour worried about Babar's speech. The old king continued on looking for modern conveniences, including lawn mower and a car while Babar was sitting at the passenger seat. While riding the car, the old king was observing the city. When Babar came back to the palace, Pompadour was still worried about Babar's speech, while Cornelius was worried more about Babar. Night came and Babar was still questioning why did the old king came. Babar saw the old king near the fountain and he went on a walk with the old king. The old king said that his visit was interesting and the modern gadgets he used were fascinating to him. When they were outside, the old king reminded Babar the old days he had in the jungle and explained the story when Babar was little. By the time the old king finished his story, Isabelle came along saying that she heard elephants trumping. Isabelle and Babar were talking to each other about Babar's past. Soon they slept outside, just like in the old days when Babar was young. The next morning, Pom, Alexander, Flora, Celeste, Pompadour, and Cornelius found Babar and Isabelle sleeping outside. Pompadour, still worrying about Babar's speech, said that Babar should cancel his speech because of strange behavior. Babar and Isabelle decided to have a picnic. Babar then explained that they should slow down once in a while saying that the faster life goes the faster it can pass them by. Cornelius then mentions that it is the real progress, just like the old king said. In the end, everyone in Celesteville is having a picnic at the beach. As the old king was trumpeting, watching the crowd, Babar trumpeted and all the other elephants trumpeted. The old king trumpeted for one last time and then left, disappearing. Category:Past